I'm a Witch?
by xxHardcoregirlxx
Summary: Amber McKinley was just an average teenager till she finds out shes a witch. She meets the trio on the train ride, where will things go? OC possible romance in later chapters? Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first OC Harry Potter fic, yes I know it's a bit well crappy at the beginning. I started to write this when I was unsure of a lot of stuff in Harry Potter, I promise it gets better as it goes along!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything except for Sky, Amber and her parents unless otherwise stated.**

Amber McKinley was sitting in her room in Manchester England she was a single child her hair was a deep chestnut brown and was only 5'3, with soft green eyes and light freckles on her cheeks. Her parents had gone out for the evening when she suddenly heard what sounded like an owl.

"What in the world?" Amber thought as she looked out the window and indeed there was a beige owl flying around outside, curious she opened the window as the owl flew in and sat on her bed.

"Ok this is just weird." Amber said out loud, looking more closely she noticed that the owl had an envelope in its mouth.

"Hey sweetie can I see that?" Amber asked the owl as she slowly moved towards it and carefully took the note out of its mouth. Turning the envelope so it was facing her it had her name on it, she was now even more curious. She took a seat on her bed and started to open it as the owl looked at her one last time before flying out the window, looking at the now opened note she read through it.

_Ms. McKinley,_

_We at the Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry are sending out letters to wizards and witches such as your self. We want you to come join us this year in Hogwarts; we hope to see you this school year._

_-Professor Dumbledore _

"What is this some sort of joke? There is no such thing as witches and wizards." She thought to herself, she heard her parents' car come up in the driveway. Walking down the stairs she greeted them at the door with the letter in hand.

"Ello dear, why are you still up it's a bit late isn't it?" Her mum asked.

"Mum dad is there something you aren't telling me?" Amber asked and showed the letter to her parents hoping this was just a joke.

Her dad looked at her mum then they both looked at Amber with a sigh.

"Well sit down dear there is something we have to tell you." Her mum said.

"Alright well where do we begin?" Her dad said.

"Ok well Amber sweetie you're a witch, I know we never did tell you but we didn't want to say anything. You've been so use to this muggle world we didn't want to confuse you but now it seems that's all we've been doing." Her mum said as Amber looked at her parents in shock.

"So you guys have been lying to me this whole time?!" She asked furiously.

"Amber dear calm down we can explain the whole thing to you if you'll just calm down." Her dad tried to reason.

"Alright fine." Amber said.

"We'll you see you're dad is a muggle and but I'm not so when we found out that you were a witch, we just didn't want to change how you were being brought up. I'm sorry we had kept this from you but now that you know do you want to pursue your life as a witch and go to Hogwarts?" Her mum asked. Amber looked at both her parents and then the letter, she thought about it for a moment.

"Ok I'll go." She said as a smile appeared on her parents faces.

"Oh Amber you'll do great, I know you'll be the best witch there." Her mum said throwing her arms around her daughter and pulling her into a tight hug.

The next morning her mum woke her up early to go get the stuff Amber would need for Hogwarts.

"Alright let's go get you an animal first." Her mum said as they entered the shop.

As they looked down the isle's Amber spotted a grey kitten with a white streak along its back.

"Mum come look at this kitten it's so cute!" Amber said as the kitten meowed, her mum came over.

"Aw such an adorable kitten, do you want her sweetie?" She asked, Amber looked at the kitten.

"Yeah she is so cute." Amber said as her mum went to get someone so they could buy the cat, she noticed a guy with brown hair and glasses come into the store with a white owl on his shoulder.

"Ah Harry Potter good to see you again, I see you brought your owl with you as well does he need some food?" An older man asked.

"Yes Hedwig needs more food and I was wondering if I could get another bird cage for him as well." Harry said.

"Alright well you know where the food is, I'll get you a nice cage." The man said

"Thank you." Harry said

"Amber go buy a carrier for your kitten and pick out some food for her and some other stuff she might need." Her mum said

"Ok." Amber said as her mum handed her kitten to her, Amber walked down to the food isle with her new kitten in her arms.

"Come on sweetie let's find you some food." Amber said to her as the kitten meowed again.

After leaving that store Amber put her new cat which she named Sky into her carrier as they went to the wand shop.

"Ello there may I help you?" A man asked the two of them.

"Yes well my daughter is new to the witches' world this is her first wand she will be getting, anything you would suggest?" Her mum asked

"Hm well lets try a few out and see which is best suited for the young lady." He said with a wink. They followed him over to the counter as he took a few boxes and put them on it.

"Alright let's try this one, it's a vine wood with a dragons heart string." He said and handed it to her.

"Um what do I do with it?" She asked

"Just give it a little flick." He said as she grabbed a hold of it and flicked the wand, it didn't seem to work that well.

"Alright let's try another then." He said and handed her another one.

"This one is just plain oak, it's very good though very strong." He said as she flicked it and it worked perfectly.

"Well I see we've found a match." Her mum said and paid for it as Amber looked at the brooms.

"Mum I will need a broom right?" Amber asked as she scanned through them.

"Yes dear you can pick one out." She said as Amber seemed to be attracted to the Silver Arrow.

"Mum I really like this one it's very nice looking." Amber said as her mum came over and looked at the price.

"Alright sweetie, just don't break it. It's on the expensive side so take good care of it." She said

"Thanks mum!" Amber said, she didn't want to admit it but she really was starting to enjoy being a witch.

After they got everything she would need for Hogwarts they arrived back home, Amber let Sky out of her carrier as the kitten ran around the house.

"Dad were back." Amber said as her dad came out of the kitchen.

"Ello how did it go, did you get everything?" He asked as Sky came charging back into the room and jumped into Ambers arms.

"Aw she already loves you Amber." Her mum said as the cat purred.

"Yeah dad I got everything, so when is it I go to Hogwarts again?" Amber asked with a huge smile.

"Tomorrow so get some rest tonight." Her mum said.

The next morning Amber woke up early, looking over at her clock it read 7:37 AM.

"Better take a shower." She thought as she got off her bed and opened the door as Sky scooted out of the room.

After getting changed into a pair of jeans and a black hoodie, she went downstairs to see her mum cooking breakfast.

"Morning mum." Amber said sitting down at the table as she began to eat her breakfast.

"Morning, so you excited about going to Hogwarts?" She asked and Amber nodded.

A little bit later on they arrived at the train station; Amber hugged her parents' good bye.

"Alright we'll see you later, we both love you." Her mum said hugging her and then her dad hugged her.

"Bye." Amber said and made sure no muggles were looking then ran into the wall. She was relived to see the train and got on, looking through all the seats she saw most of them were full. Then she saw that boy she saw the other day in the animal shop with some other people,

"Hi um do you mind if I sit here, all the other seats are full." Amber asked as they all looked up at her. The guy with the red hair quickly spoke up,

"Sure." He said with a smile and the others nodded.

"Thanks I'm Amber McKinley." She said

"I'm Ron Wesley." The guy with the red hair said

"Hermione Granger." The girl said

"Harry Potter." The boy said that she saw the other day.

"So are you new to Hogwarts?" Hermione asked

"Yup just found out a couple of days ago that I'm a witch." Amber said.

"Really? Are your parents muggles then?" Hermonie asked

"Well my dad is but my mum isn't." She said.

"Oh so you're half blood then, just like Harry." Ron said

"So which of your parents is a muggle?" Amber asked Harry, he looked down at his shoes and mumbled

"My mum's grandma." He said with sadness in his voice, Amber looked at Ron and Hermione.

"Did I say something wrong?" She asked

"His parents died." Ron whispered to her, she felt sorry for him.

"I'm sorry Harry no son deserve to have their parents die." Amber said as Harry looked up with a sad smile.

"So do you guys know how long till we get there?" Amber asked looking out the window.

"Hm well we left about 40 minutes ago, about 6 more hours." Hermione said

"Really? I'm going to take a nap then." Amber said and closed her eyes.

A few hours later Amber was shaken awake by Hermione,

"What is it?" Amber asked

"We have to change into our robes were almost there." Hermonie said

"Oh alright." She said getting up and stretching, she slipped the robe over her shirt, soon they arrived at Hogwarts.

As everyone entered the Great Hall, first years were getting sorted.

"Amber McKinley." Professor McGonagall said holding the sorting hat, Amber stood up and looked back at Hermione, Ron and Harry before going up. She placed the hat on Amber's head

"Hm well lets see here. Very powerful you are you'd be great in…..Gryffindor!" The hat said as the Gryffindor students clapped and cheered, she got up with a smile on her face and walked back over to her seat next to Hermione.

"I'm so glad I was afraid I was going to go somewhere else, my mum was in this house when she went here." Amber said.

"That's cool so did my parents." Ron said

Professor Dumbledore stood up and everyone quieted down.

"Congratulations on everyone making it into your houses, we all hope you have a good year here at Hogwarts." He said.

After everyone had ate they had to go up to there dormitories, as they walked up the changing stairways Amber quickly stepped on as it started to move.

"What's the point of them changing?" Amber asked

"Don't know." Ron said as one of the students went up to the moving pictures and said the password.

"Fortuna Major." He said as the door unlocked. When Amber walked in she was in awe, it was huge.

"Wow it's really nice in here, cool a fire place!" She said as Harry laughed at how excited the girl was getting.

"Come on Amber lets go get settled in our room, see you later guys." Hermione said

"Alright see you later." Amber said waving to the two boys.

Once they got into their room Amber immediately went over to where her stuff was and eagerly let Sky out of her carrier. The kitten explored the room as she and the other girls took out their clothes and other items.

"I need to use the bathroom where is it?" Amber asked Hermione.

"Just go down the hall to the left take the stairs and its right there." Hermione said.

"Thanks." Amber said before going out the door, she noticed that Sky followed her but kept on walking she thought it was cute.

As soon as she started to exit the bathroom stall she saw Sky stop and start hissing, confused why she was doing this she turned around and saw a girl ghost.

"Oh um hello." Amber said

"Tell that stupid cat to stop hissing at me!" Myrtle said

"Sky be a good cat." Amber said but Sky leapt at the ghost but landed right into a wall, as Myrtle laughed Amber ran to her kitten.

"Oh god Sky are you ok?!" Amber asked as the kitten quickly got up. Myrtle kept giggling as they went out of the bathroom.

When they got back to the door the fat lady didn't seem to notice she was to busy 'singing'.

"Fortuna Major!" Amber said again for the fourth time

"Hold on." She said and continued to sing.

"I don't have time for this, please open the door!" Amber begged.

"Oh alright." She said unlocking the door allowing Amber and Sky to go in. Once she got back into her room she got changed into her pajamas and went into her bed as Sky leaped up and curled up next to her legs.

**Alright hope you liked it, I already have like 32 pages so when I get at least 2 reviews I'll put the next chappie up!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I hope you like this chapter better. I got 2 reviews :( that certainly isn't enough lol. Thanks to you two who did.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything except for Sky and Amber unless otherwise stated!**

The next morning Amber awoke and tiredly got out of bed, stretching out her arms she saw Hermione still sleeping. Amber looked at the clock it was already 8:30 and classes started at 10:00, she walked over to her bed and shook her lightly.

"Hermione wake up." She said causing her to mumble something. Amber shook her again with a bit more force, Hermione's cat Crookhanks jumped onto her causing her to wake up.

"What the…Oh Amber what time is it?" She asked rubbing her eyes.

"Time for you to get up." Amber said before walking over to the closet all the girls in that room shared and grabbed her robe, the Gryffindor tie and black pants.

After getting ready Amber called Sky over to her and picked her up then went downstairs to the common room, Harry and Ron were down there Harry saw her and she mouthed

"Sh." Before sneaking up behind Ron and putting Sky in front of his face, Ron jumped a bit before turning around seeing Amber giggling as she pet Sky.

"Hi." She said with a grin.

"Morning thanks for scaring me, I needed to wake up." Ron said sarcastically.

"Well I'm glad she could help then." Amber said taking a seat on one of the chairs across from them.

"So what class do you have first?" Harry asked

"Care of Magical Creatures." Amber said

"Oh so do we, you'll like Hagrid he's nice don't let his size fool you." Harry said as Hermione came downstairs.

"Are you guys going to have breakfast?" She asked

"Yeah." Ron said as Amber and Harry nodded there heads.

"Alright well lets go then." Hermione said, Amber got up and set Sky on the ground.

"Stay here, I'll be back soon." Amber said before walking out the door.

As they entered the Great Hall there wasn't much kids in there at the moment, a guy with slicked back blonde hair came over to them.

"Potter." He said disgusted

"Malfoy." Harry said as they both sent glares at each other.

"Well lookey here, I see there is someone new to your little gang." Draco said with a smirk.

"Names Amber." She said

"Did I ask for your name? Now why don't you and that little mudblood go eat your little meal and leave." He said glaring at Hermione, she put her head down. Amber was astounded of how this guy was acting she never saw someone so rude in her life.

"You need to learn some manners." Amber said as he laughed.

"I don't associate with you little half bloods, except for Wesley over here but then again I don't associate with poor kids either." Draco said

"And you're still talking." Amber said thinking she didn't say it out loud, Hermione gasped when she saw the look on his face.

"Watch you're back." He said before walking away.

"I can't believe you just said that to him." Hermione said as she, Ron and Harry started to laugh.

"Who does that guy think he is anyway, he's no better then anyone else." Amber said as they ate their breakfast.

"Well he believes he is." Hermione said, Amber looked back at Draco who was now taking a seat before whispering something to one of his "friends" and glaring at her.

"Well we better get to our first class, I want to see what creature we'll be learning about." Hermione said with a smile.

Arriving in the nearby woods, there stood Hagrid and Amber looked at the tall man in awe.

"Whoa…" She said and Hermione, Ron and Harry chuckled.

"Ron, Hermione, Harry nice to see you all again, and who might this be?" He asked referring to Amber.

"I'm Amber McKinley sir."

"Well it's nice meeting you, now today class I'm excited to show you the first creature we will be discussing. Boys please do take a step back though, this creature likes a woman's touch more." Hagrid warned.

The boys took a few steps back chatting about asking what it was and others shrugged their shoulders, Hagrid took the end of the rope and the creature stepped forward as the girls gasped in awe at the magnificent creature, a Unicorn.

"This is Yale a 2 year old female Unicorn, Unicorns at birth are pure gold but when they reach this age they turn to a silver color, then at 5 they turn pure with the exception of there hooves that always stay gold." Hagrid explained,

The students chatted quietly Hagrid smiled at the curiosity of the students.

"Would anyone like to pet her?"

A few of the girls raised there hands, Hagrid pointed to Amber as the others put there hands down.

"Ok Ms. McKinley put you're hand out slowly and approach her with care when she takes a step forward you may pet her then." Hagrid said before slowly approaching her, when it took a step forward she pet it.

"If she can pet it, why cant I?" Draco asked before stubbornly moved forward fast and pushing Amber back but before he couldn't even touch the Unicorn it went up on it's hind legs stomping down with such force knocking the Slytherin to the ground.

"My arm, that bloody creature broke my arm!" He hissed out while everyone started to get riled up and they all took a huge step back.

"Please everyone remain calm while I bring Mr. Malfoy to the hospital wing." Hagrid said picking up the whining boy.

Yale stood there as the students looked at the creature, the boys very scared at this point.

The next class was defense against the dark arts, taking a seat next to Ron and the rest of the gang.

Professor Moody started to explain about boggrats,

"I want you to read chapters 13 thru 15 on boggrats and write an essay on it, it's due next Monday. You may start now though." Moody said and the students began to read through the book,

"_Boggrats like to live in dark confined spaces, they are shape shifters and shift into the fear the person fears most when it encounters the Booggrat."_ Amber read to herself, before the Professor told them

"Oh and next Tuesday we will be coming in contact with a Boggrat and learn how to shift it into something else."

After class was over they were able to return to their dorms, Amber was greeted by Sky.

"So what are you doing today?" Amber asked Hermione,

"I'm going to do the assignment Professor Moody gave us, I love doing homework."

"Really? Hm never met someone who loves to do homework, but that's cool I guess." Amber said

"What about you?"

"Oh I don't know probably walk around the school, haven't seen everything here yet."

"Maybe you can ask Harry and Ron to show you around, just make sure not to be going around after 11." Hermione warned

"Why?"

"It's against school rules, plus if Argus Filch catches you…it wont be pretty."

"Who's he?"

"He's the caretaker of Hogwarts." Hermione explained,

"Oh ok thanks for the warning, maybe I'll go now. You going to come?" She asked

"Nah I want to get started on our assignment, have fun though."

"Ok, oh just make sure that Sky doesn't get into the closet though." Hermione chuckled before nodding, Amber walked out of the room before going down the short flight of stairs into the common room where Harry and Ron we're talking.

"Hey guys, do you want to take a walk around the school? I'm a bit bored."

"Sure." They said

Walking around for a bit Ron wanted to stopped by the kitchen so he could get something to eat,

"You're always hungry Ron." Harry stated,

"Oh Harry but he's a growing boy." Amber said jokingly before ruffling Ron's hair, tickling the pear on the wall it turned into a door handle. Opening it up House elves we're busy cooking when one of them came up to them.

"Harry Potter, how are you sir?" Dobby asked

"Ello Dobby, I'm fine thanks."

"Dobby is happy that Harry is good, is there anything you want?" His squeaky voice asked.

"Well Ron wanted something to eat."

"Dobby will see what he can get you sir." He said before walking back to where the finished foods were, one of the house elves was carrying a huge amount of food so it couldn't see where it was going, tripping over a wooden spoon that was on the ground it started to stumble but Amber caught it.

"Thank you Ma'am, sorry for getting some salad on you're shoes." The elf said shyly, Amber looked at her feet while Ron and Harry chuckled.

"Here you go Mr. Wheezy." Dobby said handing him a Turkey and Cheese sandwich.

"Thank you Dobby, come on guys." Ron said before taking a huge bite out of the sandwich and opening the door.

Walking down the north corridor Amber looked around then noticed something,

"Um what is that?" She asked with curiosity

"Oh that's the quidditch field, Harry is on the Gryffindor team." Ron said

"I've heard of quidditch, it sounds like a fun game. You think I could try out for it?" Amber asked

"Sure try outs are this Saturday, I can help you practice till then if you want." Harry offered,.

"Really? Thanks, you think we could try it out right now?" She asked

"I'll have to get my broom but sure, you coming Ron?" Harry asked

"Sure." He said with a shrug, they walked back to their rooms and got their brooms before going over to the quidditch field.

"Let me warn you guys though, I'm not very good on my broom yet." Amber said with a small chuckle before Harry went into the field house to get the equipment, after explain the rules they got on there brooms and practiced for half an hour.

Walking back to the common room they saw Hermione sitting by the fire place writing in a book,

"Still working on the essay?" Harry asked taking a seat next to her, she nodded before looking up at them.

"So how do you like the school?" Hermione asked

"It's cool, Harry showed me how to play quidditch I might just try out." Amber said

"Really? Good luck with that, hey you guys want to get dinner?" Hermione asked

"You don't have to ask me twice." Ron said, Amber shrugged her shoulders.

"Ok come on let's go then." Hermione said getting up off the couch, arriving in the Great Hall for dinner.

"Wow Ron you can certainly eat." Amber said with a chuckle seeing him take his fourth helping of lamb chops.

"Is that all you're going to eat?" Hermione asked pointing to Amber's soup and salad,

"Yeah I'm not that hungry right now." Amber said with a shrug,

"Looks like Draco is back." Ron said pointing to the blonde boy.

"It doesn't look like he has a cast on, probably just got a cut or something." Amber said looking at his bandaged wrapped arm.

"It's getting late we should go to bed." Hermione said after they had been there for about an hour just chatting and eating.

"Ok, but I think I'm going to go take a shower first." Amber said before walking off a separate way, while she was taking a shower she could feel someone watching her she shrugged it off as just her imagination but after 2 minutes she still had that feeling turning around she jumped when she saw Mrytle sitting on the window sill watching her.

"Excuse me, do you mind!" Amber yelled covering herself up, Mrytle glared at her before falling through the floor.

Walking back to the common room she bumped into Snape,

"Oh sorry." Amber said a bit scared of the raven haired professor, he gave her his usual scowl before walking off.

Saturday

As the all of the quidditch players helped out the hopefuls when they needed it, Oliver Wood the Captain for the Gryffindor team Amber with the help of Alicia Spinnet tried out for being a chaser on the team.

"Ok now here comes the Quffale now throw it through the goal." Alicia said, Amber focused on the speed and where the Quffale was going before speeding towards it and grabbing it using all of her strength and threw it through the goal.

"Very good, you are doing very well for you're first day." Alicia said

"Oh no this isn't my first time actually, Harry has been helping me." Alicia nodded, after the Captains of each team had told the hopefuls to stop and that they'd make their descion making the announcement of who has made the team before dinner in the Great Hall.

"How do you guys think I did?" Amber asked the trio,

"Not bad, I think you might actually make it on the team." Harry said, a grin came to Amber's face.

Later on that night Amber shifted in her seat anxious to hear who had made the team, First up was the Slytherin team of course, then came Hufflepuff, then it was Gryffindor's turn.

Going through the list, Amber didn't hear her name and her head went down.

"Oh I'm sorry and Amber McKinley as a Chaser." Oliver said, Amber grinned.

"Congrats Amber." Hermione said giving her a hug, before Amber gave the two boys a hug as well.

"Practice will be tomorrow at noon, please do not be late." Oliver said looking over at the Gryffindor table, after Ravenclaw's captain announced the new players everyone ate dinner before going upstairs to the common room.

"I'm so excited I don't know if I'm going to be able to sleep." Amber said jumping up and down,

"Well you're going to have to, we don't need you falling asleep while on you're broom." Harry said lightly pushing her in a joking way.

"Yeah I don't think that would be very good." Amber said with a chuckle, after saying goodnight to Harry and Ron she went up the stairs with Hermione. Later on that night she still couldn't sleep but not for being excited but because of the heavy rain that had started a few hours before. She'd hope it would go away soon or at least before practice, just then a crash of thunder boomed making her jump in fright she could see the shadow of her cat run under the bed. Looking over at Hermione and the other girls who were surprisingly still asleep she slowly opened the door hoping not to wake the girls in the process, Sky quickly scooted out of the door when she did so and Amber wasn't to far behind. Picking up the cat who had waited for her at the end of the stairs she jumped again another crash of thunder, walking over to the nearby couch she sat by the fire.

While sitting on the couch she heard creaking, like footsteps but she thought it was just because of the now strong winds. Hearing them again she asked who was there,

"It's me Ron, what are you doing up?" Ron asked lighting his wand

"Lumos" He whispered and the wand lighted up shining on Ambers face she covered her eyes,

"Lower you're wand Ron you're blinding me." Amber said semi-seriously,

"Sorry, what are you doing up?" He asked again

"I couldn't sleep." Amber said and jumped again, yes it was the thunder.

"Because of that."

"Oh, yeah me too." He said taking a seat next to her, Sky hoped onto his lap.

"Aw she fancies you Ron." Amber said with a chuckle, Ron rolled his eyes jokingly.

"You think this will be gone before practice today?" Amber asked

"Probably." Ron said with a shrug.

After talking for a few hours, although not meaning to Amber had fallen asleep as well as Ron. Walking downstairs the next morning Hermione was wondering where Amber had went to when she saw Ron and Amber sleeping on the couch, chuckling quietly at how Sky was playing with her cat she walked over to the two and shook Amber awake.

"Oh hey…wow I guess I fell asleep." Amber said looking over at Ron and her face went red with embarrassment,

"I uh it's not what it looks like." Amber stuttered while Hermione smirked at her,

"I know don't worry about it, but why did you come out here anyway?"

"The thunder and rain woke me up."

"Oh, well it seems to be still raining out." Hermione said, Amber looked at the pouring rain and groaned.

"Oh great."

After Harry had gotten up they all went downstairs to the Great Hall for breakfast,

"We better get going, see you guys later." Harry said finishing up his piece of toast, Amber waved goodbye to Hermione and Ron before picking up her broom and walking out with Harry.

Amber sat anxiously in the field house listening to Oliver, she just wanted to get out there and play even if it was in the rain.

"Ok now that, that's over with it's time to pass out you're robes. Millie Copland, Danielle Richardson, Kevin Singleton and Amber McKinley." Oliver called out as they went up and got their robes, Amber excitedly put it on walking over to Harry with a huge grin.

"This is so awesome!" Amber said a bit to loudly, Harry rolled his eyes playfully before they walked out onto the wet field.

"Ugh now it's not so awesome." Amber thought before they lined up where they were suppose to and got on their brooms. The bad part was that Draco and the rest of the Slytherin's were there as well, the whistle was blown and the balls were released.

All the chasers gathered around trying to catch the Quaffle, the bad thing was that Amber had to go against the guys who were much more stronger then she was and most likely from the looks of things they weren't going to play fair. Right now the Slytherin's had the Quaffle of course the Gryffindor chasers wanted to chase that, it was very hard to see who had the ball in the rain and fog but Amber had to suck it up and play. Speeding faster to catch up to the other players she quickly used one hand to move the wet hair out of her face, Harry and Draco zoomed past her chasing after the Golden Snitch. She didn't know why but now she felt really motivated to get that ball and zoomed past a few of the Slytherin's looking for who had the Quaffle when she noticed that he had just thrown it towards the hoop, racing towards it she caught it just before it had gone through the hoop.

"Phew." She thought but then she noticed that the Slytherin chasers were now…well chasing after her.

Ducking under one of the chasers she sped off turning back now and then to make sure they weren't gaining on her, turning around she stopped short almost hitting into Harry.

"Sorry!" She yelled as he kept speeding off in different directions to catch the Snitch, turning around on her broom she used all of her strength to throw the ball into the goal but one of the Slytherin's catch it and gave her a smirk. Getting frustrated by this she sped towards the now laughing chaser grabbing the ball from his hand she sped off as he looked at his empty hand for a second before speeding off to catch up to her. She had to time this right, making a quick left turn she sped around so she was facing the Slytherin's goal she threw it and it made it through.

Soon practice was over because Harry had caught the golden snitch, they were all drenched from head to toe.

"God I'm freezing." Amber shivered, Harry was shivering a bit as well.

"That was good practice you guys, we'll surely win." Oliver said before dismissing them, Amber and Harry looked at the rain knowing they'd have to back out there. Groaning Amber walked quickly out into the rain and ran for it as well as Harry, getting back inside they we're drenched.

"I'm so taking a shower." Amber said before starting to walk up the stairs with Harry she almost slipped but caught herself by holding onto the railing.

"You alright?" Harry asked

"Yeah." Amber said with a chuckle, after getting through the portrait door Amber was greeted by her cat.

"Not right now Sky, mummy's got to take a shower." Amber said before going up into the girls dormitory,

"Whoa, you're soaked." Hermione said

"Yes I'm aware of that Hermione." She said with a chuckle, grabbing some jeans and a hoddie she told Hermione she'd be back in a bit before going downstairs into the nearest bathroom. After taking the shower and taking the wet robe to the laundry room she went back up into the common room.

"Oh hey." Amber said seeing Ron there, he looked up giving her a smile.

"Ello, so how was quidditch practice?"

"It was….really cold and wet." Amber said with a chuckle "But it was fun though, you're brothers are really good."

"Yeah their alright." Ron said with a shrug,

Just then Harry came back into the room,

"Oh hey Harry, you were really good out there today forgot to tell you before." Amber said

"Thanks so were you." He replied,

"Well I'm going to go get my books we have to still write up that essay, I'm going to go to the library you guys want to come?"

"Yeah sure I still have to get my work done." Harry said and Ron nodded,

"Alright I'll go see if Hermione wants to go as well, be right back." Amber said before going up the spiral staircase.

"Hey Hermione you want to come with me Ron and Harry we're going to the library."

"Sure, I love going there." Hermione said with a grin, Amber grabbed her defense against the dark arts book as well as a notebook and something to write with she almost jumped when Sky attacked her foot.

"Aw I know mummy hasn't spent much time with you, I promise when I get back I'll play with you." Amber said petting the cat before going out of the room with Hermione.

Taking a seat at one of the long tables in the library Amber started to flip through the pages, while Hermione went to look around the library for something interesting to read.

"Hey on the subject about this whole thing, what are you're fears?" Amber asked looking up from her writing,

"Mine is spiders." Ron said, Amber nodded

"Yeah I don't really like them either." She said before turning to Harry,

"What about yours?" Harry looked at Ron,

"Dementors." He whispered

"Dement…what?"

"Dementors, they basically take away every happy memory and feeling you've ever had if you're near them for to long and they can suck out you're soul." Ron said

"Whoa that's really creepy, I hope I never come in contact with one." Amber said

"Believe me you don't want to." Harry said looking down at his hands,

"What's yours?" Ron asked

"I know it sounds stupid, but clowns." Amber said her face going red with embarrassment.

Before they knew it was next Tuesday and Amber was excited to see what Hagrid had in store for them today, once everyone was near the pumpkin patch where he'd be showing the creature.

"Ello everybody I hope you're all doing well today, the creature as I'm sure all of you are anxiously awaiting to show is this beautiful….niffler." He said before holding his hand out and showing the rat like creature.

"Now while I go get one for each of ya girls please take off any jewelry you may have on you as they like to attempt to pull off anything shiny." Hagrid stated before going back into his hut to get the nifflers.

Coming back out he handed one to each of the students, some of them a bit scared of them.

"Aw it's kind of cute." Amber said petting it with one finger on the head, after Hagrid explained everything he could about them it was almost time for their next class.

Making their way to potions class they took a seat next to each other even if they did have separate assignments, Amber had to work on a Boil Curing Potion while the other three did a Hair-Raising Potion. All the first years groaned when they were given the assignment,

"Why do we have to do this anyway, does Professor Snape need it?" Amber asked when she was adding the dried nettles to it, the first years chuckled but quickly stopped. Turning around Amber froze when she saw who was behind her

"Is there something you wish to tell me, Ms. McKinley?" Snape asked with a glare,

"Um no sir." Amber squeaked out while Draco and his friends chuckled, Snape turned around and glared at the Slytherins before turning back to Amber.

"Well then stop talking as if this is a place to gossip and get back to work." Snape said before turning on around and going back to watching the other students doing the assignment.

**Ok now that that's over with! Please review, constructive criticism is very welcome not flames though. I'm aware it's a bit Mary Sue, PLEASE review god you guys got me begging now :(.**


End file.
